helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Side:Yamashiro Yoko
years) |agency = |website = |blog = }} Yamashiro Yoko (山城陽子), also simply known as YOKO, is a choreographer currently working for Hello! Project. She owns a dance company called HIGH-ENERGY, which members of her crew also assist her in choreographing concerts. Songs Berryz Koubou *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *MADAYADE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Heroine ni Narou ka! *Cha cha SING *WANT! *Asian Celebration *Golden Chinatown *Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi Berryz Koubou×℃-ute *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku Buono! *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Ai no Energy *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Sayounara Nante *Watashi no Miryoku *LOVE2 Paradise *Omotesandou *Never Never Give Up *Doushiyou, Watashi *Ichigo Ichie ℃-ute *Sakura Chirari *Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Momoiro Sparkling *Tokai no Hitorigurashi *Aitte Motto Zanshin *Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita *Love take it all *The Power *Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *I miss you *THE FUTURE *Gamusha LIFE *Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! *Final Squall Juice=Juice *KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! *Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou *Fiesta! Fiesta! Mano Erina *Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo *Haru no Arashi *18sai no Kisetsu *Onegai Dakara... *Genkimono de Ikou! *Seishun no Serenade *My Days for You *Doki Doki Baby *Tasogare Kousaten Morning Musume *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Kimagure Princess *Seishun Collection *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *OK YEAH! *Dokka~n Capriccio *Waratte! YOU *Oh my wish! *Sukatto My Heart *Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! *The Vision *Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu *Mukidashi de Mukiatte *BRAND NEW MORNING *Morning Misoshiru *Furari Ginza *KOKORO&KARADA *Ningen Kankei No way way Smileage / ANGERME *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Chotto Matte Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Mystery Night! *Eighteen Emotion *Koi wa Accha Accha Tsubaki Factory *Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai *Fuwari, Koi Dokei Concerts Berryz Koubou *Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ Berryz Koubou×℃-ute *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ *15th Japan Expo (staging) Buono! *Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ (with Katakura Noriko) ℃-ute *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B ℃~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Aki "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *℃-ute Naruchika 2014 Tour *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (staging with Katakura Noriko) *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ (staging with Katakura Noriko) *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (staging with Katakura Noriko, Mika) *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (staging with Katakura Noriko, NAGI) *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ (staging with Katakura Noriko, NAGI) *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ (staging with Katakura Noriko) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (with Katakura Noriko, NAGI) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ (with Katakura Noriko, NAGI) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 (March 31 only, with Katakura Noriko) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ (with Katakura Noriko, SHIZUKA) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (with Katakura Noriko, SHIAUKA) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ (with Katakura Noriko, SHIAUKA) *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" (with Katakura Noriko, NAGI) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (with Katakura Noriko, NAGI) *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] (with Katakura Noriko, NAGI) Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ (with NAGI) *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ (with NAGI) *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ (with NAGI) *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ (with NAGI) *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ (staging with NAGI) *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ (staging with NAGI) *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ (staging with NAGI) *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ (staging with NAGI) *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ (with Katakura Noriko) *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ (with Katakura Noriko) *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ (with Katakura Noriko) *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ (with Katakura Noriko) *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE (with Katakura Noriko) *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~GO FOR IT!~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ (with Katakura Noriko) *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor J=J DAY SPECIAL~ (with Katakura Noriko) *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ (with Katakura Noriko) Juice=Juice & Country Girls *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE ~Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Special~ Mano Erina *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2011 ~Hatachi no Otome 801 DAYS~ *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL *Mano Erina Concert 2014 "again ~Live House de Moetsukiyou!~" Morning Musume *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ (with Katakura Noriko) *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (with Katakura Noriko) Shimizu Saki *Shimizu Saki DanceLive ~I wish I could...~ Yajima Maimi *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ Theater *Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? *Keitai Shosetsuka Auditions *Morning Musume 9ki Audition Publications Featured In *2015.03.18 HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE ALBUM BOOK External Links *Official Blog *HIGH-ENERGY Official Site Category:Staff members